tome_of_radiancefandomcom-20200215-history
Child of Light
"Key of the Light '' ''With powers burning bright '' ''Reveal the staff '' ''And shine your light! '' ''Release!" ''- Ancestor Sakura, one of the great Heroes of Light, upon releasing her seal.'' Eons ago, in a distant past that had yet to see the birth of many of our stars, the first generation of children gifted with the Light was born. Before the time of the Evokers came, with their refined understanding of the Light, in the dawn where primal life basked in the gentle glow of young stars rose to emulate this radiance. These progenitors would come to be known as the Heroes of Light. Each of them tall as a titan and creating a legacy that outlasted even the memory of their names and identities. They spread the Light wherever they went, and in their wake new souls were gifted with Light. These were the seeds from whence Evokers would later bloom. In time, even these living legends perished to the trials of their brave existences and the ravages of time. The world can be unkind to such pure souls. But even in death, the spark which these chosen children carried does not die. It endures, precious and eternal, and with every cycle of the wheel they return. Their memories may not follow with them, but their wisdom, kindness and the strange nature of their souls which first made this miracle possible very much does. They are the Children of Light. Bearer of an ancient legacy and inheritors of a legend that transcends space and time. They are the primordial bearers of the Light. And though they cannot hope to fully emulate the power they once used at the origin of time, they grasp the Light in ways which others can barely comprehend and never emulate. More so than any others, the Light was the fate of these pure and holy souls. The darkness very much fears them. Becoming a Child of Light Requirements To become a Child of Light, you must fulfill all the following criteria. Alignment: Any Good Feat: Ancestral Radiant Special: Evoker Level 6, Power of Friendship. Class Skill List Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge History (Int), Knowledge Local (Int), Listen (Wis), Perform (Cha), Sense Motive (Wis), Spot (Wis), Use Magic Device (Cha) Skill Points 4 + Int modifier at each level. Hit Die d8 Class abilities Weapon and Armour Proficiencies A Child of Light gains no additional proficiencies. Illuminations A Child of Light loses little of her power as an evoker, by the primordial power of her ancestor makes it slightly harder for her to craft Illuminations as her sisters do. A Child of Light continues to progress access to Illuminations from her Evoking Class, as well as her Evoker Level, as shown. If she has more than one Evoking Class, then she must choose one of them when she takes her first level in Child of Light. Once made, this choice cannot be changed. Enhanced Weaving (Ex) A Child of Light remains fully capable of weaving her Light into protective shells as she could before awakening her heritage. And the primordial, impossible strength that flows from that heritage grants her great power. A Child of Light gains additional costume elements as if her levels in Child were levels in her previous evoking class or Empath, whichever is more advantageous. Heritage Bound (Ex) Once awakened, the heritage of a Child can never be sealed again. It can only be completed. Once a character takes her first level in Child, she may not exit for the full ten levels until her heritage is fully awakened. Incorruptible (Ex) Children of Light are stalwart in their convictions and pure in their intentions as no others can be. No force may alter their Alignment less than their own freely chosen actions. Any action they may take that may alter their Alignment is fully disclosed to the player by the DM. This comes as a flash of insight to the Child. Whenever any force conspires to make the Child act outside the bounds of her Alignment, she not only disregards the influence but may roll a second saving throw to break out of it. If no saving throw was allowed, then one is allowed at a standard DC. A Child who ceases to be good or who willfully commits an evil act loses all Child of Light abilities. She may not progress any farther in levels as a Child of Light. Primordial Light (Su) The Children of Light’s power is that of another age, ancient and unbound unlike that of any other Evoker. Her garb is that of the Light’s own, and it cannot be content with the falsehood of a physical form. It burns with the Light of an ancient beacon, and grants her safety against those that would try to harm her. At 1st level, a Child of Light gains a special costume effect that is always active and gained in addition to all others. Furthermore, she automatically has (class level) motes invested into it, without lowering her mote pool and bypassing normal investment limits. Effect: The Child gains 20% concealment. This special concealment grants no other benefits of concealment, such as interfering with line of sight or protecting against precision damage. Essence Boost: For every 3m invested in this effect, increase the Child of Light’s concealment by 5%, to a maximum of 50%. If at least 12m are invested, the Child gains Regeneration/Evil equal to one third of the motes invested. If 20m or more are invested, all lethal damage dealt to the Child is converted to nonlethal. If the Child is in any way immune to non-lethal damage, the damage counts as lethal for bypassing the immunity. This effect can't be boosted by Cartridges. Ancestral Seal (Su) At first level, the radiant heritage of the Child’s past blooms into life, reaching out from beyond the veil of death and finding purchase in the very core of the roaring fire that burns at her heart. This heritage brings many gifts, but it also sets the Child apart as the bearer of an ancient and eternal legacy that will, in time, change her utterly. At level one, the Child of Light’s device is fundamentally altered, becoming more a trinket than any real weapon. It becomes a potent focus for her Illuminations, allowing her to treat her Child of Light Evoker Level as full progression for all purposes. In addition, she becomes literally incapable of dealing any form of lethal damage. She always deals nonlethal damage, even to creatures immune to it. For the purposes of regeneration or fast healing, it counts as lethal damage. The Child of Light crafts her Illuminations as if she was holding her Device whilst doing so, hence at full evoker level. At level four, the Child’s connection to her ancestral Hero of Light expands further, wrapping her body in protective Light that secures her from many dangers. She gains a permanent effect as Lesser Globe of Invulnerability while wearing her costume, and may add her Evoker Stat Modifier as an Insight bonus to AC. At level seven, the blazing radiance of the Child’s primordial power twines into being around her mind, securing her thoughts from the influence of those who might try to twist her to their will. She gains a permanent effect as a double strength Magic Circle against Evil. And as she attains her tenth level, the ancient fire of the Hero she is becoming erupts across her very being, changing her irrevocably into something far more than mortal. She will still age, and wither and die. But for her time amongst the living, she is forever set apart as one of the great forces of mortal Light of her generation. The Child of Light becomes an Outsider with the Native and Good subtypes. She gains immunity to acid, cold, electricity and petrification as well as Fire Resistance 10 and a +4 racial bonus against poison. In addition, her Magic Circle against Evil effect improves for her alone, granting her the effects of a permanent effect as Holy Aura. Any creature looking upon the reborn Hero of Light immediately intuits her as a creature of overwhelming and radiant purity. Unless the Child of Light takes explicit measure to conceal her alignment, it is as plain to sight as the glow of dawn over the horizon. Eternal Grace (Su) Children of Light are a breed set apart, moving with a grace that speaks of more age then there is in the life of the universe. That grace, enhanced by the Light that courses through them, grants them protection against much that would harm them. A Child of Light gains a bonus to all saving throws equal to her (Evoker Stat Modifier). This does not stack with Divine Grace, Grace of Eons, or any other class feature that adds a stat modifier to saving throws. Hope Never Dies (Su) It was hope that was the cornerstone of much of the power that the Heroes of Light came to wield. The belief that, regardless of what they faced, if they faced it with utter determination and refusal to quit, they could never lose. And this bullheaded stubbornness and belief in something better than the world they walked is the seed from which many of their greatest miracles sprouted and flourished. At level five, the Child of Light is immune to all fear effects, be they magical or otherwise. Furthermore, all allies within 30 feet receive a +4 moral bonus to all saving throws against fear. She and all allies within her 30 feet radius mien may also completely ignore all morale or profane penalties. This defense does not endure if her allies leave this radius but re-establishes itself as soon as they return. An End to Darkness (Su) Magical girls can always find the best in those around them, even the darkest of devils and demons. To their sight, even in those monsters of darkness and blood there is the faint spark of Light. Hidden and caged maybe, but there. And whilst most find this spark so very hard to unearth, the reincarnations of Heroes can go one better. A Child does not simply change the alignment of an outsider. Her radiant power is capable of utterly changing them, rewriting their essence into a form fitting for their new view of life and their reality and freeing them from the shackles of their old life. At level six, the Child of Light ignores any penalties to using Power of Friendship that may stem from their target being an Outsider (or similarly alien creature). Furthermore, should they succeed in bringing their new friend to the side of Good, they immediately go through a miraculous metamorphosis. Encased in a shell of light, they emerge from it as a butterfly, their entire being purified of their former sins and essence as an unique Outsider of the appropriate subtypes. Their appearance changes to suit the aesthetic of their new alignment but they are otherwise unique creatures. The DM should adapt the newly purified Outsider as best suits his campaign and the spirit of this ability. Furthermore, the purification process is extremely liberating and experiencing this bliss disposes the Outsider rather well toward her new friend. The Outsider is inclined to be helpful and friendly with the Child of Light unless given pressing reason not to be. If the Child of Light has access to cohorts, the Outsider may be chosen as one of their cohorts if they have no more than (HD-2) hit dice. Hope Lives On (Sp) Those who share the heart of a Child of Light may vanish in time, but not before their time has come. Her pure love for them rejects even the cold certainty of death. Once per day, the Child of Light may use Raise Dead as a spell-like ability with a Caster Level equal to her Evoker Level upon someone with whom she has a previously established positive relationship. This is a full-round action. Light Springs Eternal (Su) There was a time once, long ago, when the raw emotion of those gifted with the power of Light could snuff out stars and topple gods from their pedestals on high. And whilst that time may be long past, a shadow of that power remains in the spiritual descendants of those original Heroes. At level nine, the Child may, once per week, drain their entire mote pool to cast Miracle with a Caster Level of their Evoker Level. Their mote pool remains empty after the use of this ability for one minute. The Child must still provide any material, focus, of the Miracle, and the Miracle cannot be a very powerful request. In addition, by voluntarily gaining four negative levels, the Child may request a more powerful miracle. In such a case, the Miracle does not cost the usual additional 5000 xp. These negative levels cannot be cured by any means and take effect regardless of any immunity to them. Only one of these negative levels is removed every 24 hours, but they never cause permanent level loss. After using this ability, a Child of Light may not request a more powerful miracle until a month after her last negative level as a result of using this class feature has faded. These Miracles are requested from the Light, and are approved only if the Miracle would be for the good of all, not just that of the Child alone. Selfish Miracles are always refused. Category:Prestige Class